


Kiss The Cook

by KingTrashLord



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrashLord/pseuds/KingTrashLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryota Isao was considered to be relatively normal by his peers. His family was wealthy and he lived in a prestigious home with his beloved parents and older sister. The only thing odd about him was his company. The Hitachiin twins seemed to be attracted to Ryota like bees to honey. Ever since elementary school the twins proclaimed him their toy and would bug him daily. To the world Ryota didn’t seem to care but he did. The twins aggravated him beyond belief and they always interfered with his work time. He wanted them to leave him alone but it never seemed possible. Even when the scholarship student join Ouran the poisoness twins always seemed to find him. Ryota was always clueless as to why or how he could their interest, he felt as though he was bland and simply normal looking. But for some strange reason they stayed. For years they pried and tried to wiggle into his secluded world. A world made just for himself, and maybe- after years of fierce attacks that iron gate might have just enough space for two orange haired devils to finally enter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blunt Response and Whispers

Kiss the Cook 1 – A Blunt Response and Whispers

I’ll never forget the day we first met. It was a in the middle of winter and fluffy white snow covered everything it could get its hands on. All my young peers played happily in the snow, well all but two. The Hitachiin twins sat hand in hand on a lone bench as they watched everyone smile wildly and enjoy the outdoor beauty. Unlike everyone else in my class I wasn’t one for the cold and sat bundled up under a leafless tree. In my gloved hands was a book. It was difficult to read with my fingers so constricted but I couldn’t afford to cause them any damage to them seeing how my future profession was going to be a professional chef.

But back to the introduction, while I sat on the cold wet ground I could faintly hear a conversation between the Hitachiin’s and a female classmate of mine.

“Hey you want to make a snowman with me?” The girl asked, her arms tucked behind her back and a small smile on her face

“Which one of us are you talking to?” One of the twins asked the girl

“I’m talking too both of you silly!” The girl smiled widely and expected the identical boys to get off the bench and join everyone, but what she got was entirely different

“There’s nobody here named both of you” the other golden eyed boy said, his grip on his brother remaining strong

“Okay then, I’m talking to Hikaru and Karou.”

“Oh really?” they inquired together, “Which of us is Karou, and which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?”

The girl didn’t reply and instead turned her back to the boys as tears weld into her dark eyes. Frowning at the scene I decided that if a teacher was going to do nothing about the display then someone should get up and tell the twins that what they did could be considered cruel.

“Hitachiins!” I shouted after I got off the ground and started to walk at a quick pace towards the boys

The two trained their attention onto me as I stood in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest and my book in my arms, “What do you want?” The twins asked in unison. To be completely honest when the two did that it gave me an odd chill down my spine. It was strange hearing two voices merge together as if they were one

“I wanted to tell you that what you just did was mean!”

“What are you talking about?”

Puffing out my cheeks turned slightly and pointed over to the girl that was in my position moments ago, “You were mean to her and now she’s upset!”

“How’s that our problem? She’s just overly sensitive.”

“Or you’re just overly mean” I grumbled glowering at the twins. I didn’t enjoy the twins company in the slightest. They seemed cold to everyone, even the teachers!

“She couldn’t tell which one of us was Hikaru and which one of us was Karou.” The twin on the right said in a sour tone

“Can you tell who is who?” the left asked inquisitively

“No.” Was my blunt reply which I guess caused the boy’s some shock as they turned to look at each other with matching wide eyes.

When their shock died down, which was in less than a minute they looked to the side and scoffed, “Of course not. How could _you_ tell which one of us is which?”

“I could get to know you” I offered off handedly, “I don’t know which one of you  is which right now, but I bet in a couple years I could tell you apart, maybe even in a couple months if you let me in”

“Why would we do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe to be recognized as your individual selves? I don’t have a twin, but I would want people to know who I was.”

The orangettes paused for a moment, seeming to contemplate something extremely important. Quietly they whispered back and forth blocking view of their mouth with their hands so I couldn’t understand what they were saying. “What’s your name?” the right twin asked, his eyes holing a glimmer of something I could never, even to this day place.

“Ryota Isao”

“Well Ryota, would you like to be our friend?” The left twin asked with a small, almost devious smile. Surprised by their proposal I froze, “Ryota?” they asked, “Are you okay?”

Shaking my head quickly I gave the boys a smile and held out my hand, “Hikaru, Karou, I would love to be your friend. But you two don’t seem like reliable people so I’m going to say no!” The twins gaped at me while I gave them a charming smile. “I mean if you two weren’t jerks then I’d happily be your friend but sorry! You don’t fit the bill.”

“What do you mean?!”

Rolling my eyes I pointed behind me one more time, “I just told you that you were being mean to that girl and you didn’t bat an eye.”

“So?”

“I don’t want you to be like that with me.” Keeping my arms crossed and my book held tight I turned on my heel and trekked through the snow. Recess was coming to a close and everyone was going back inside. If only I knew what happened when I turned my back to the devious twins.

“Hikaru are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Karou questioned his older brother

“Of course Karou” The two gave each other a sly smirk as they followed behind everyone but kept their eyes trained on the only kid with a book in their arms. “I think we got a new toy.”


	2. Confusion on the Dance Floor

Kiss the Cook 2 – Confusion on the dance floor

“This is awful!” Tamaki cried clutching his blonde locks in fright

“What’s wrong boss?” the devil twins inquired from their spot on the couch in the now empty pink music room

“The chefs that were going to make the food for our party canceled and now we’ll have no munchies for our guests!”

“We need a new chef?” Karou questioned leaning against his older brother

“Yes! Otherwise our party will be ruined! But I have no idea where I can find someone to cook for us since it’s the weekend before Christmas most places are either closed or all booked”

Hikaru and Karou thought for a moment. Most of their staff was taking the next two weeks off to go visit family and friends for the holidays, so they were out of the question. The twins were about to give up racking their brain for ideas, but when they looked at the host king, Kyoya walked over and began speaking with the blonde host. Suddenly a perfect candidate for the host clubs new chef appeared in their head, “Boss!” The orangettes shouted gaining Kyoya and Tamaki’s attention, “We know someone who can help with our dilemma!”

“Really?” Kyoya’s glasses caught a glare from the lights as he smiled, “Do tell us who you have in mind”

Hikaru and Karou glanced at each other, a face splitting smirk etched onto their faces, “Our favorite toy of course!”

~~

“So Ryota, how are you?” My older sister Yana kindly asked as we sat together in my classroom to eat lunch.

“Okay I guess” I shrugged lightly before returning the question, “And how are you dear sister?”

Yana smiled as she replied, “I’m good, my classes are going well and I have found someone who attracts my interest!”

“Oh?” my eyebrows shot up, hiding behind my longish black bangs, “And who is this character that catches your attention?”

Yana puffed out her cheeks and turned her head to the side, her face was flushing a fair red color causing me to smile. “I-it’s a…” She paused for a moment and looked me straight in the eyes causing black to clash with black, “Promise you won’t be angry or upset?”

“Why would I be angry?”

“Well, they’re younger…”

“As long as they aren’t in middle school or below I don’t care. I mean unless they’re a complete jerk or one of the twins, then I’ll care.”

This time it was Yana’s turn to raise her eyebrows, “Why would you care if I liked one of the twins? Want them all for yourself?” a devious smile crossed her face and I felt a shiver roll down my spine

“Ew no” I scrunched my nose in disgust at what my sister was insinuating, “That’s gross!”

“But I thought you were pansexual*.”

“Yeah. I am, but I’m also demisexual**, and the only emotional bond I have towards the twins is hate and annoyance. Anyway, weren’t you going to tell me who you were feeling affection for?”

“Oh yeah… well- you know Haruhi Fujioka?”

“Yeah.”

Yana’s face suddenly turned a violent shade of red and tried to cover her face with her hands, “I really like her”

“Okay. I really don’t see why you’re freaking out so badly.”

“I-it’s just embarrassing to tell my baby brother that I like a girl.”

“Um sis, you’ve told me this type of thing before, ya know, liking girls and all.”

“Yeah but still” Yana pursed her lips and flopped her upper body down on the desk she was sitting at. “It’s embarrassing because I’ve told you a number of times that I liked someone yet you haven’t told me if you like anyone once.”

“Umm it’s probably because I haven’t liked anyone as more than a friend before.”

Giving me a long stare Yana‘s black eyes bore into my face, like she was trying to break into my mind and read my thoughts, “You’re a strange kid, baby bro. I seriously need to try and get you with someone… Maybe like the twins!”

“Why would you say that? I just told you I didn’t like them that way-”

“Do you really not like us Ryota?” a whiney voice came from behind

Narrowing my eyes dangerously I turn in my seat and see the Hitachiin twins only two feet away from me, “Why are you two here?” distaste was evident in my voice as the twins closed the distance between us

“We need your help” Hikaru stared to explain

“No” my blunt response left my mouth in seconds. Pushing myself out of my seat I walked over to the other side of my sister to use her as a meat shield and help keep distance between me and the twins.

“Why not” they groaned in unison, “The host club is hosting a party this weekend and the chefs that were going to make all the food for it canceled and if we don’t get someone else to fill in our party will be ruined!”

“And this is my problem how?”

“You’re the only person we could think of that could do this! Our staff is gonna be gone when the party takes place so we can’t rely on them. We only have you!”

“You don’t even have me!” I snapped, “I don’t go to your stupid host club and I want no part in it! Go find someone else.”

“No! We don’t want to!” Hikaru and Karou crossed their arms over their chest and gave me a pointed stare, “We want you as our cook and if you don’t do it we- we’ll… We’ll kiss you!”

“What?” I paled, “Y-you’re threatening to _kiss_ me in order to have me cook for your stupid party?!”I seriously couldn’t believe that this was happening; the twins were stooping to a new low to get on my nerves. “What makes you think I would say yes just because of that?” ‘Mouth shut up!’

“You still won’t say yes?” their heads tiled to the side in unison, “we could always make you join the host club- or better yet become one of our regulars!”

“No” I muttered, I could feel my layers of masks quickly breaking from the boy’s (in my opinion) horrid threats. This was why I hated them. They always tried to manipulate people (Mainly me) to get what they wanted. “I’m still saying no!”

“Why?! You won’t have to dance! You can stay back and just supervise the food! We need help!”

Quirking an eyebrow I glanced down at Yana who was staring up at me with burning eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked slowly

Instead of replying to me Yana turned to the twins, a smile that would match the twins’ perfectly, “He’ll go! Hikaru, Karou!”

“What!?” my dark eyes bulged in shock, “Yana what the hell do you think you’re doing?! I’m not going!”

“Yes you are!!” She shouted back, her face was tinged pink once again and I instantly knew that this had to do with her crush on Haruhi, who was the natural type at the host club. “You and I are going to go and you mister- are going to like it. I don’t care if you dance, and if you must sit in the corner to feel more comfortable then so be it, but we are going whether you like it or not.”

“Wow Ryota” The twins laughed, “We like your sister! Oh by the way, you should come by the music room towards the end of last period so you can have enough time to make everything! And thanks Yana; if you weren’t here we’d have to kiss Ryota!” with those parting words the devil sawn left, giving me time to chew out my older sister before lunch came to a close.

~~

“I hate you” I growled at Yana who was currently sitting on a counter in the school’s kitchen as I started to prepare the food that was for the Host clubs party tonight.

“Don’t lie, you know you love me!”

“Not at the moment” continuing to grumble I got pots and pans out when it suddenly struck me. I had no idea what I was supposed to make! “Damn you!” I shouted angrily into the air. Whipping body towards my cooking flop of a sister and pointed towards the exit, “Yana, I need you to _run_ to the third music room and have Kyoya tell you what I need to make.”

“Why do I have to go?” Yana pouted completely unfazed by the glare that burned her tanned flesh

“You’re useless in the kitchen and I need the reply fast. I have a limited amount of time to cook everything and that time is getting wasted with you sitting and doing nothing. Now go!”

Finally sensing my irritation Yana decided that it would be in her best interest to get off the counter and help me. Seeing as it was _her_ fault that I was even here when I could have been home reading I thought it’d be best to make her feel my fury.

Fifteen minutes later I got a text from Yana saying that I needed to make a couple different dips, finger sandwiches, and other party snack foods. Along with the regular party food I got requested to make a batch of fatty tuna Sushi. “That’s weird” I muttered as I started to work on the various foods. “Why the hell do they need fatty tuna sushi?”

~~

“No” my eyes were narrowed into a dark glare at the relatively thin figure in front of me

“You like that word don’t you…” Yana sighed and ran a hand through her straight cut bangs, “Come on, they have an extra suit you can wear!”

“You told me I didn’t have to dance!”

“Yeah… well about that… I really want you to dance with the twins!”

I could feel my temples begin to pound and had to fight back a growl that wanted nothing more than to rip out of my throat, “Why the hell are you so set on getting me with the twins? I told you a million times already! I don’t like them!”

“But you’d look so cute together! Give them a chance!” my shameless older sister grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the empty halls towards the third music room

“No!” after five minutes of trying to make my sister release my grip on my arm I decided that these desperate times called for desperate measures and limply toppled to the floor, my wrist still trapped in Yana’s iron grasp.

Pausing for a moment Yana glanced down at me in confusion, “What are you doing?” she asked slowly, still trying to process that I was practically limp on the floor and was causing her to use all of her upper body strength to haul my form to the hot club.

“Just chillin” I shrugged with much difficulty, “Ya know tonight’s a lovely night to simply lie on the floor and do _nothing_ especially not go to a dance. Where there are people, whom I don’t know that may or may not try and talk to me.”

After giving me a long stare Yana decided to continue our decent to my own personal hell and started a one sided conversation with me, “As I said yesterday, you’re one strange kid. You seriously need to get out more”

“My future profession doesn’t require all that much human interaction, not so dear sister of mine. I get the order and I make the food, and maybe order other people around while I’m at it.”

“Right… Cause that’s totally what a chef does”

“Yup”

“So, are you going to get up?”

“Nah, if I get up you’ll make me change into a gross suit”

“Their suits aren’t gross”

“Suits in general are gross, and shouldn’t you be with Haruhi? You’re wasting time with me when you could be having the night of your dreams with her.”

“The night of my dreams involves us both being happy.”

“And I’ll be happy if you just left me right here.”

“Nope, not going to happen. Besides mom and dad would be heartbroken if they heard that you didn’t dance at a ball, it’d put shame on the family’s name!”

“You’re just making this shit up!” I paused for a moment and noticed my surrounding, “Damn…”

“Time to change!” Yana gave me an evil smile before lunging forwards and forcing both of us into a changing room.

“YANA!!” My cries echoed through the empty music room as the older girl changed my clothes for me (Much to my chagrin.)

~~

“You look so handsome!” Yana cooed as she viewed her ‘masterpiece’

“I feel weird” I grumbled tugging on my suits white blazer

“You look nice Ryota. Just at least do one dance, please? Maybe you’ll like it.”

“I doubt it, but since you’re forcing me to do this I see no other choice.”

Yana smiled happily and pats my head, “Now let’s go and knock their socks off.”

~~

Upon entering Ouran’s elegant ballroom I could feel my claustrophobia begin to act up and my hands began to itch. Itching my hands I try to stick by Yana but find that extremely difficult with people cutting into of me as I tried to walk towards the refreshments table.

“Ryota?” a particular someone called from behind me, causing my already itching skin to crawl. Of course he’d have to find me when there are a bunch of girls everywhere…

Turning I gave a horrid fake smile and greeted the older Hitachiin, “H-hello Hikaru…”

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be back in the kitchen”

“Same here…” sighing I pushed my oval wire framed glasses up with the base of my palm, “so I have a question for you…”

Hikaru quirked an eyebrow in question, “Yes?”

Gulping quietly I avoid the twin’s eyes as I remembered my promise with my sister and asked my question, “W-would you like to dance with me?”

“What?” Hikaru stared at me with wide surprised eyes like I just confessed my undying love for the taller teen, “You- you want to dance with me?”

Still avoiding eye contact I mumbled, “I just said that, didn’t I? Are you hard of hearing?”

“No- and I would love to dance with you!” quickly grasping my hand I gave a manly squeak as Hikaru pulled me through the crowd towards mass of people slowly dancing to the classic music that was flying though the ballroom.

Tentatively I placed my left hand on Hikaru’s right shoulder and my right hand in his left. Taking a shaky breath we began to sway from side to side and I remembered the main reason why I hated dancing, “Uh Hikaru?”

“Yes? Is something wrong?”

“I just wanted to warn you about my two left feet…” Hikaru stared at me for a moment before breaking down into a fit of snickers, “What!?” I felt my face start to burn red from embarrassment. I was completely out of my element and now Hikaru was snickering at me, way to help raise my self-confidence Hikaru you assbutt.

“I’m sorry-” more laughter escaped from his throat, “It’s just- It’s kinda nice to see you when you’re not glaring daggers at Karou and I. I’m not used to seeing you without an angry frown on your face!”

“Well to be fair, you two do give me reasons to be angry.”

“Like what?”

“Um let me see. You constantly pick on me, I’ve heard you and Karou call me your toy on more than one occasion, you both try to steal some of my lunch, you play pranks on me and you’re pretty much jerks to people you don’t like. Which is really confusing to me right now…”

“How so?” Hikaru furrowed his brows together not sure what I was getting at.

“I thought you didn’t like me. And yet here we are dancing like middle schoolers’ at their first formal dance. And you haven’t done anything to me, well besides snickering at me.”

“You thought we didn’t like you?”

“You never gave me a reason to not think that.”

“Wow… This- This is kinda awkward… Karou and I thought you hated us”

“Hate’s such a strong word. I prefer strongly dislike.”

“Hmm…”

“So… What now?” I asked still swaying at a slow pace with Hikaru, feeling slightly less awkward than I felt when we first started to dance.

Instead of answering my question Hikaru asked me a question which kind of caught me by surprise, “Ryota… How can you tell Karou and I apart? I mean besides for the parts in our hair.”

I thought for a moment and couldn’t find the answer he was probably looking for, “Well Hikaru, a magician never reveals his secrets. You’ll find out one day, I promise you. It might be tomorrow or it might be the day after that, all I know is that it won’t be today. I… I have a lot to think about right now.”

Sending me a smirk Hikaru leaned forwards and whispered in my ear, “If you know us as well as I think you do, make sure that day isn’t too far away. You know how impatient and greedy we are.”

Tilting my head back I fought back a laugh at the ticklish feeling on my ear, “I know how you two are. But remember, I’m a cook, I need patience, and you two are gonna need it too if you want any success in entering my world. I already got your key. I just need to decide if I should use it or not.”

“Well choose wisely, there’s no turning back once you enter.”

“Ooo so scary~”

***Pansexual:** **not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity.**

**** Demisexual:** **A demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone. It's more commonly seen in but by no means confined to romantic relationships. The term demisexual comes from the orientation being "halfway between" sexual and asexual.**


	3. Tea can Burn

Kiss the Cook 3 –Tea can Burn

“Ryota!” The twins called racing down the hall

“What?” I grumbled, dark bags under my half-lidded eyes

“You should come to the host club today!”

“Hell no, Yana wouldn’t leave me alone when she saw me dance with Hikaru, and then my parents started freaking out when Yana spread the news to them! I hardly got any sleep last night!”

The twins seemed to ignore my complaints as Karou turned to Hikaru with a pout on his face as he asked, “You danced with Ryota and didn’t tell me?”

“I’m sorry Kaoru” Hikaru whispered cupping his brother’s cheek in his hand, “I didn’t want you to get jealous.”

‘Oh gag me’ I thought bitterly as the twins began to attract the female population of the school

“But you promised to never keep secrets from me Hikaru, it’s like you’re cheating on me…”

“I wonder what’s got Karou so worked up” A girl in the swarm that surrounded me asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m curious who that boy with the twins is.”

“Ryota!” Karou suddenly exclaimed grabbing my limp hands in his own, “You have to do something with me! It’s not fair that Hikaru hogged you all to himself, so how about you come to the host club after school and request Hikaru and I, then we can hangout all by ourselves!” a sly smirk formed on his face and I could only glare.

“What are you up too…” I narrowed my dark eyes at the younger Hitachiin twin

“Me?” Karou feigned innocently, “I’m doing nothing!” he then gave me a sickly sweet smile that made me feel like I was in danger.

“Oh my God! Brotherly love is turning into a love triangle!!” the girls in the crowd around us started to shriek, “Ryota, you have to go to the host club!!”

“Why me?” I moaned, smacking my palm to my forehead, “This school is crazy…”

“We’re only crazy for you Ryota~” the twins purred in unison making a chill run down my spine and the girls’ to squee in delight

“I can’t wait till the end of school!”

“I know right?”

“I need to tell my friends!”

~~

“I hate them!” I cried out, my face hidden behind my hands, “I hate them so much! Why do they do this to me?!”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Yana asked from her spot across from me on the ground. Today we snuck out to the rose maze to hopefully eat lunch peacefully and without distractions.

“What do you think?” I asked dreading the answer. Knowing my sister she’d try to say the twins liked me or something.

“I think they like you” _I fucking knew it_

“Yeah right” I said with a roll of the eyes, “Hikaru told me that Karou and him don’t hate me, but actually liking me is a bit of a stretch. I’m pretty sure they just find it amusing to torture me.”

“It’s not torturing, it’s teasing!” Yana protested, once again coming to the twins’ defense. I’ve noticed as of late when I complain about the twins she’s been trying extremely hard for them not to sound bad, or say that they had reasons for doing the mean things they did, “And they do it because they like you!”

“How could they _both_ like me?! I’m nothing compared to them! They have the looks, grades and everyone thinks that their gods! Right now I’m the Atheist that no one listens to, hell you go to their defense a lot too when I try and say something bad about them. So let me get this straight- You’re saying that the twins, one of the many ‘Gods’ of Ouran _like_ _me_? How the hell does that even work? Why wouldn’t they just pick one of their followers?”

“That’s just it!” Yana shouted, “You’re not one of their followers, you don’t see them as Gods. To you they’re actual people. Annoying people, but humans none the less”

“They’re not humans! They’re devils!”

“That may be so, but I still think they like you.”

“You make no sense…” I mumbled pushing my sticky bangs off my forehead

“Just you wait and see. You’re going to the host club after school today, yes?”

“Only because the twins are forcing me to go, if it was my choice I wouldn’t even touch the place with a twenty foot pole.”

“Well, observe and watch how they act around you compared to their other guests.”

“Why don’t you just do that? I’m gonna have to try and not throw up when they do their ‘brotherly love’ act…”

“Good idea!” Yana smiled happily, “I’ll request Haruhi and check up on you every so often!”

“You’re just doing this so you have a reason to see Haruhi…”

“No- I mean yes, that’s part of the reason, but I’ll observe the twins and tell you my finds after words.”

“Alright, and I think we should head back inside, lunch is almost over.”

“Alrighty then, I’ll see you after school little bro! The theme today is cherry blossoms so try not to die before anything exciting can happen!”

“What?! Sis, I’m gonna have an allergic reaction and die!!”

“That’s why I told you to try not to die!”

~~

‘I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!!’ I internally roared as I sat at the twins table. For some odd reason they thought it’d be a good idea to force me into the spot between them so I was stuck in the middle of their shameless acts of gayness. Luckily for me the cherry blossoms weren’t real; otherwise I’d be dead on the ground right now. And yes, I’m allergic to cherry blossoms, which really sucks because they’re so beautiful and scattered around here like dandelions.

“You mean you’ve never gone to Covent Garden?” Karou asked one of his clients

“No” the girl replied, “All our antiquities come from Portobello road.”

“I think you’d like Covent Garden, most of our Victorian pieces are from there.” Hikaru sent the girl a smile. They were going to continue their conversation but Hikaru’s elbow accidently knocked the cup Karou was holding out of his hands and to the ground. Flinching harshly as the hot beverage grazed my fingers

“Ngh – Mother fucker…” I grunted in pain, pulling my left hand to my chest

“Ryota!” Hikaru and Karou gasped in horror, reaching out Hikaru grabbed my hand and brought the burnt finger to his lips and gently placed it over his lips and much to my disgust ran his tongue over the burn area in an attempt to cool it. While his brother was doing that Karou pulled my body back causing heat to be transferred from one another.

“What the hell are you two doing?!” I yelped trying to pull myself away from the crazy lunatics. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment from my situation, “Let go! Yana!!” Over at one of the other tables where Yana was currently sitting she smiled sweetly and gave me a thumbs up as if everything was okay. “I’ll kill her…” I growled my narrow eyes moved from my blood relative to the idiots who were practically assaulting me. “Let me go!” I shouted ripping my hand from Hikaru’s grasp before trying to rip Karou’s hands from my waist

“But you’re hurt!” they protested

“I’m fine! Go bother your other guests!” I pointed towards the girls across the table that had stars in their eyes and heavy blushes on their faces. “It’s barely a first degree burn! I’ll just go to the nurse and put a band aid on it…” Getting out of my seat I heaved a sigh and walked out of the third music room down towards the nurse. Frowning at the slight throbbing I felt I was about to put the burn area in my mouth but I then realized what had been there a few minutes earlier, “AH! My hand!! I need it amuptted! He put my finger in his mouth!! I’m gonna die!” Upon arriving at the Nurse’s office I quickly ran over to the sink and scrubbed my hands clean in luke warm water. “My finger…” I pouted, putting a simple band aid over the burned area, “I don’t want to lose you but you’re contaminated…”

“Man you’re over reacting” glancing over my shoulder I glared daggers at Yana as she leaned against the door frame, “They were trying to help”

“And they were the reason I got burnt.”

“Quit whining! They doubt they meant to hurt you. And if it was intentional, I’ll give them a piece of my mind! No one messes with my baby bro except me and more times than not the twins!”

“Your words are so reassuring…”

“Whatever, but since your all patched up I suggest you go and tell the twins that you’re okay.”

“Why’s that?”

“Simple. They’re worried.”

“Yeah right.”

“Just go. Otherwise I’ll have to drag you there myself.”

Rolling my eyes I walked past my older sister and reentered the host club. Suprisingly enough, it seemed like Yana was right about the twins feeling bad. The were sitting solumly at their table hand in hand, much like how they were when we met for the first time. “Hikaru, Karou” I called from behind them, “You okay?”

The twins whipped their head towards me and wide smiles broke on their face, “Ryota! You’re okay!”

“Yeah… Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“We don’t know” Karou started

“But we’re sorry about today” Hikaru rung his hands together and I could only frown at the two. They were acting really out of character and it was creepy. They were never remorseful about anything, yet here they were upset about accidently burning my finger.

“Forget it” I huffed, adjusting my glasses out of nervous habit, “And don’t you have clients to attend to?”

“Yeah” they frowned before looking back up at me with hope filled golden eyes, “You’ll be at school tomorrow right?”

“Yes. The burn really isn’t serious and there has really been no harm done so stop.”

“Stop what?” Karou asked in confusion, looking at his brother to see if Hikaru knew what I was talking about

“You need to stop acting weird! I’ve never seen you like this and it makes me feel really awkward so stop! Go back to being your sadistic selves so I can have a reason to hate you! I don’t want to like you and I don’t want to pity you so you need to cut it out!”

“Cut what out?” It was Hikaru’s turn to ask me

“Acting like you’re sorry! I don’t like you like this! This isn’t you so go back and we can continue on with our lives!” ‘Stop making me what to feel bad for you.  You two don’t deserve that-  Not yet at least. Like I said yesterday, I have a lot to think about…’

**Puppet: Heya hope you like the chapter and I hope the twins didn’t seem too ooc!**


	4. Modesty at it's Finest

Kiss the Cook 4 – Modesty at its finest

“I hate this!” I glared angrily at the doors that opened to reveal the stupid physical examinations

“You hate a lot of things Ryota…” Yana replied bluntly from my left.

“Yeah, but I have a good reason to hate the physical exams!”

“Please baby brother, explain to me why you despise the exams with burring passion you tend to only hold for the twins.”

I turned my sharp gaze to Yana before explaining, “It’s cause the men get over sexualized!”

“What?”

“You heard me! Basically all the girls watch the guy’s examination with glazed over hungry eyes! Usually the girls get over sexualized in media and shows, but here they get to perform their exams behind a curtain while the guys have to do it out in the open. It’s really not fair… Not everyone is comfortable enough with their body to have people staring holes into them without choking!”

Yana sighed seeing my point, “I get what you mean but there’s nothing we can do.”

“Also these exams are pointless!” I continued on with my angry rant, “Practically everyone here already has a personal doctor who does this! We don’t need it! We’re just wasting money when it could be used for something more useful or productive!”

But before Yana or I could speak again a voice cut into our conversation, “Mr. Isao, if you could follow me this way I’ll lead you to your tent and doctor.” Turning to look at where the voice came from I was greeted by a young nurse with extremely curly blonde hair and round glasses that sat on the bridge of her thin nose in a similar way that my own glasses do.

‘My doctor’s not here…’ I silently grumbled, but none the less followed the girl to my tent where I would be taking my exams- for some reason right outside of the tent which made little to no sense to me.

“There you go. Please take your shirt off in the tent and we can take your chest measurements.” The blonde pointed to an empty tent which I entered with a frown firmly stuck on my face. The tent was five by five feet wide, it had a full body mirror and two stools inside. Begrudgingly I unbuttoned my blazer and shirt before I slipped my black and purple tie off.

As I was undressing I could hear wild screams from the next tent over, “Ahh!” some girls shrieked in delight, “Brotherly love!”

I could feel my eye begin to twitch from the realization that the demonic twins were a single tent over, “Kill me now…” I sighed running a hand through my slightly longer than shoulder length hair that was currently out of its normal pony tail, “Why do they need to be right next to me?” taking a bang off my wrist I tied my hair back, and now that I had the shirt and blazer off I began to feel self-conscious as I glanced down at my stomach. I wasn’t considered fat but I wasn’t super skinny and fit like the twins or most other boys my age. I had a small amount of pudge that jutted from my stomach that I usually covered with sweatshirts and baggy t-shirts. ‘I don’t want to go out… Not with people there who can see me. I’m not popular by a long shot but some people are just crazy… like the twins…’ I had pushed the tent’s ‘door’ open and was met with two unpleasant sights. 1: The twins were right outside of my tent. How they figured I was in this one I have no idea. And 2: A mass amount of girls stood behind them, their hungry eyes staring at the Hitachiin’s like they were pieces of savory meat. “Nope” was all I said before taking a step back into the tent and closing the curtain to my tent.

“Ryota!” the twins shouted, pulling the flap to my tent open and just letting themselves in, ignoring the protest from the nurse.

“Get out!” I growled taking my left shoe, throwing it that Hikaru’s face. Turning my back to the two I began the process of redressing, trying to ignore the fact that my skin was crawling from the intense stares that were digging into my bare back. The twins ignored my demand to leave and instead walked farther in. “Is there something you want?” I glared at the two over my shoulder

“You have moles on your back” Hikaru stated out of nowhere, lifting the back of my slightly-buttoned shirt up, poking a dark spot on my back.

“What the hell!” I whipped around my dark eyes wide behind my round glasses, “Why’d you do that?!” my face was flushed dark red, feeling embarrassed by my situation. I quickly remembered that I hadn’t fully buttoned my shirt up and tended to that problem in an instant.

The twins stared at me in fascination, “Hikaru have you ever seen his face that red before?” Kaoru asked his older brother

“No…” a smirk formed on the elder’s flawless face as he took a set forwards.

Trying to counteract the twin’s motion I took a step back and instantly felt cornered. I could still faintly feel the spot where Hikaru’s cold hand touched and it made me uncomfortable. I didn’t favor physical contact to anything. The only people I really allowed to touch me was my family, mainly Yana but even then the contact was a bare minimum. I wouldn’t say that I was afraid of being touched, or of germs but the touch of another was something I was unfamiliar with. At a young age I tended to stray from the other children my age and kept to myself and a good book. Truth be told I sometimes regretted the day I spoke up to the twins and called them out for their rudeness. If I had just ignored them I wouldn’t be in this situation now. I would be happily alone in my small world with only Yana to share it. But somehow I know that world will shatter. Yana will move away, get a girlfriend, maybe get married when she’s older and found her special person while I’d be life to rot on my island of solitude.

“Seriously what do you want?” I questioned

The twins pondered for a minute, “We want you to like us”

I narrowed my eyes in distrust at the golden eyed twins, “Like I’d believe that. Now get the fuck out.” When the twins ignored my order again I held back a snarl as I grabbed my blazer and walked out of the tent. At the moment I didn’t care that I left my shoe behind in the tent with the twins. They were irritating me and I wanted out. I mean how creepy can you get, just standing there watching someone dress. The thought of what had happened moments earlier made a wave of chills shoot down my spine. Why did they always have to follow me around and bother me? They had a bunch of other toys to play with, why just torment me? I wasn’t special; I was just a boy who loved to cook and couldn’t stand the sight of reddish orange hair and golden eyes. Why was I their target? Was what Yana said before correct? Did they want my attention because I didn’t see them as gods? Or were they simply cruel people who toyed with the minds of the unstable and insecure. 


	5. Too Gone For Reason

Kiss the Cook 5 – Too Gone For Reason

Sitting in classroom 1-A I stare down at my one shoeless foot in irritation. Why did the twins have to bother me all the time? I just wanted to get through high school then go to the culinary school of my choice.

“Ryota” looking up I saw Yana standing in the doorway of the classroom with her hands placed firmly on her hips, “I heard you didn’t do your physical exams.”

“Blame the twins” I said grumbled, “They were the ones who decided to creep on me and bring their horde of ravenous monsters to my tent.”

“What?” Yana’s eyebrows shot up straight past her straight cut bangs, “The twins did that?”

“You did see or hear it?”

My sister shook her head, “No… So they just barged into your tent?”

“Yeah… And I have no clue how they figured out that tent was mine.”

“Maybe instead of spider-senses they have Ryota-senses- they can tell when you’re near or close by!”

Yana laughed at her joke but I didn’t find it in anyway amusing. Instead I narrowed my eyes into a glare towards the giggling girl, “Don’t even joke like that! I’m already paranoid as it is with how much they stalk me. I don’t need to see them any more then what is absolutely necessary.”

“I guess in a sense you’re right, but it can’t hurt to see them every now and again out of the blue. They aren’t horrible people; they just don’t know how to act around people”

“Well acting like little kids who are begging for attention isn’t a way to win my favor… they’re so annoying, like a puppy who always wants attention directed towards it and can’t take no for an answer.”

“Great analogy” Yana sighed scratching the back of her neck, “But you really shouldn’t judge them so quickly Ryota. They-”

“There you go again!” I shouted getting out of my seat, “You always come to their defense when I complain about them or say negative things! I’ve seen you take their side of the argument more times than you take my own and it’s so annoying! When you need to vent or whine I’m right there for you, letting you get rid of that pent up frustration in the form of talking at me, but when I try to do the same to you, you make it seem like I’m that bad person here! No I don’t know everything about the twins but I don’t want to! All they do is torment and bully me, yet you make them seem like great people who I would like. I don’t like them Yana. I have known them for years and they have never shown to me that they can be nice and actually care for people other than themselves!”

“They care about you!”

“Well then they do a hell of a job showing it! Up until a couple days ago I thought they hated me! How does that show they care about me?! Can you tell me that? You seem to know everything about the twins, so  _dear sister_ how does that show they care?” Yana didn’t reply. she just stared at me with sad eyes that made my blood boil. She looked as though she pitied me! “I’m waiting!”

Yana’s hair swung side to side as she shook her head at me, “I can’t tell you that. I don’t know everything about the twins but I know they hide behind a façade when it comes to people they like. They act more rash and obnoxious than you would normally see, and they seek out the person’s attention.”

“That doesn’t change anything…” I grit my teeth in anger before storming out of the room. No one understood my frustration when it came to Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin… All people see are Gods who could do no wrong. They see beautiful people who deserve to be worshipped and loved. Compared to them I’m an ant- so it doesn’t matter if I get stepped on and crushed by the Gods, or if I survive long enough to be relatively happy. I’m just there, a plaything for the God’s amusement and could be hurt beyond imagine, but that wouldn’t faze anyone as long as the Gods still reigned with their façade of beauty, nothing was wrong”

~~

“Ryota!” Yana called from outside my room, “Please listen to me! You have to understand where I’m coming from!”

“Go away Yana!” I roared throwing the thing closest to me at my door. That thing happened to be my phone and I heard a sickening shatter when the mobile made contact with the thick wooden door.

“Ryota- did you just throw your phone at the door?!”

“It doesn’t matter! Go away I don’t want to talk to you!!”

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear it! I’m sick of hearing about the fucking twins and how they care for me or like me! I don’t care! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them so much…” my voice trailed off as tears of frustration pricked my eyes, “I hate them” I continued to mutter, slowly curling in on myself and drowning in my sorrows and weariness, “They’re horrible Gods… Why does a stupid ant matter when they have everything they could ever want?” Biting my lower lip I try to muffle my cries, ‘Why does everyone sooner or later turn against the stupid ant?’

“Ryota…” Yana called once again from outside of my room. She sounded pained and sorrowful, “Please answer me. I can explain…”

 

‘No’ I shook my head ignoring my sister’s cries. I remained silent as I entered the bathroom connected to my bedroom and turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up I stripped out of my cloths leaving my nude body to face the dampening air without any cover, ‘I don’t think you can explain Yana. I’m too far gone for reason… Just stop wasting your time and try to win Haruhi’s heart already. I Goddess has no need to worry about a useless ant.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Ryota didn't seem like a whiny brat. he has a lot of pent up teenage angst that need to get let out.


	6. Cinderfella: The Untold Story of not Giving a Shit

Kiss the cook 6 – Cinderfella: The untold story of not giving a shit

The next morning I still felt like crap emotionally, not to mention physically too. I had a pounding headache and my back was hurting- probably from sitting in my shower curled in a ball and from sleeping on my stomach. Heaving a sigh I push myself out of my lavish bed and change into my Ouran Academy uniform, I walk into the bathroom and can’t help but stare at my blurry reflection. My longish hair was knotted and looked like a rats nest while my dark eyes looked dead and lacking a lively luster. Grabbing my hairbrush I ran the untangling tool through my hair with little to no oomph. When I finished a little less than ten minutes later I turned to brushing my teeth before walking back into my oversized room and putting on my bottle-cap shaped glasses. Sluggishly I open my door and walk downstairs and into the dining room where Mom Dad and Yana sat eating their breakfast.

Father sat at the head of the long table wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a bland suite and tie. Mother personally tied hated what Father wore and wanted his wardrobe to have more variety but she could never take him out shopping. Father was just past his prime, going on forty-seven years old his face has small wrinkles from stress and crows-feet growing around his eyes. Father had short mousey brown hair that was starting to slowly gray from the stress of his job and home life.

Mother, who was currently sitting at the other head of the table looked that opposite of Father. Looking least half her actual age, She was thirty-seven (Actually forty-five) and had long beautiful black hair that had not a single gray strand. Her youthful face was masked in make-up and had held a professional air around her despite the clothes she wore on a daily basis. Mother would put her hair many different styles, but her favorites were letting it down with or without curls and up in fashionable (or professional) bun.

Yana sat in her regular seat in between mother and father on the right side of the table. Today she had her hair pulled into a basic pony tail and wore the banana yellow girl’s uniform. Keeping my eyes down I try to ignore the stares my family gave me. Yana’s gaze especially burned with my outburst yesterday. And even though I want to forgive her and say sorry I can’t- not yet…

“Honey are you okay?” Mother asked, her sweet voice piercing my ears and dragging me out of my thoughts

“Yes of course.” I stated taking my seat opposite of Yana, my eyes trained on the bare plate before me.

“If you’re already then sit up straight” Father practically commanded from his side of the table

“Yes sir” I straighten my posture

“Are you hungry dear?” Mother questioned, a frown planted on her young looking face

“No Ma’am.”

“Then you should get going Ryota.” Father gave me a pointed stare, “Unless you’d like to use those deadbeat cooking skills of yours to make yourself a lunch for today.”

In my seat I felt myself flinch from my Father’s words. I wasn’t a horrible cook- hell I was pretty damn good if I’d say so myself, “I’ll make myself lunch sir.” Pushing my chair away from the table I exited the dining room and entered our grand kitchen. Truth be told this would probably be my safe haven if dad and the other chefs didn’t hang around so much. I hate cooking in front of a crowd and their prying eyes make me feel like I’m an insect – an ant.

~~

When I got to the door and was about to leave for Ouran I realized something- I was still missing my shoe for my uniform. Luckily for me I had a couple extra pairs, because if Mother and Father found out about this they’d freak out or kill me. Changing into one of my extra pair of shoes and proceed to walk to school. That must sound strange uh? I rich kid walking to school- I mean who does that? Why would you do that if you have enough money to live an extravagant home with servants and workers to do everything for you? Well for your information, I walk to school for a couple of reasons. First: I live relatively close to the school, a twenty to thirty minute walk on a bad day. Second: Exercise. As I had said before I’m not the thinnest kid on the block and I can’t stand gym class so I don’t put much effort in when I have the class. Third: I really hate that I’m rich. I try and pretend that I’m not drowning in money and that I’m a normal ‘commoner’ instead.

When I finally reached to school I saw that I had around another twenty minutes or so to do whatever I pleased, so instead of behaving like a normal rich kid and finding my friends and or crush (Because I totally have those) I walked to class and sat at my desk and read. Everything was fine until class actually stated, then all hell broke loose. The Hitachiins wouldn’t leave me alone and since they sat _on either side of me_. And I couldn’t say anything to them unless I wanted to get kicked out.

“Ryota” Hikaru whispered in into my right ear making me flinch, “We have your shoe do you want it back?”

I didn’t supply the older twin with an answer. I simply continued to take notes and tried to ignore the gentle stream of warm air that kept hitting the base of my neck causing goose-bumps to form on my pale arms. I tried to cover my neck with my hand but that just make the stream come down on me more frequently and much more noticeable than before.

Finally first and second block came to an end meaning I could go to lunch. Getting out of my seat I quickly collect my things and was about to race out of the classroom when two hands grabbed my arms, keeping me in place.

“Ryota” this time is was Karou that spoke, “Are you ignoring us?”

Grunting I pulled my arms out of the devil’s grasp and stomped down to one of my favorite places to hide at Ouran academy- the rose maze. I could hear the clicking of two sets of shoes behind me, indicating that the twins were following me, “Karou what should we do?” Hikaru asked his younger brother

“I think… We should leave him be for now.”

~~

“Excuse us ladies; have you seen a girly looking boy with longish black hair and huge round glasses?”

‘What are the twins up too?’ I silently inquired as I neared the classroom. Lunch was just about to finish so I was heading back and a painfully familiar pair of voices caught my attention. Rounding the corner I was met with a strange, yet not so strange sight. The twins were surrounded by a group of girls who were staring at them with wild eyes but instead of the twins egging them on, they seemed to be looking for someone.

“Hikaru! Karou-sama! Is she okay?” a young girl shoved her friend forward who had large round glasses similar to my own and long black hair.

“Sorry” the two smiled, “we’re looking for a girly guy, not an actual girl. To be more specific a boy whose fit will fit this shoe!”

‘Nope nope nope nope nope!!’ I mentally screamed meshing in with the crowd of girls before flinging myself into class 1-A. Inside there weren’t a lot of students but I saw my sister’s crush Haruhi sitting at her desk giving me a strange look. Ignoring the stare I slink over to my desk and plant my ass down in the wooden chair, ‘I’m so done with this… Why can’t the day be over?’

“Uh excuse me” a quiet feminine voice caught my attention. Looking over where the voice came from my dark eyes caught Haruhi Fujioka’s chocolate brown ones

“Yeah?”

“You’re Ryota Isao, yes?”

“Uh… Yeah… Why?”

“I was just curious” Haruhi sent me a kind smile, “The twins talk about you a lot at the host club.”

“What?” with this information I couldn’t stop my eyes from widening and my jaw dropping slightly in disbelief

“Yeah, they’re practically always crying to one of my clients- Yana I believe her name is.”

“That’s my sister, and what do you mean they’re always crying to her?”

“They constantly ask advice and will steal her before and after club hours to talk. Sometimes they’ll even take her to their table when they don’t have any customers with them. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t purposely eavesdrop, but they’re so loud and I hear your name pop up lot.”

Furrowing my brows together I stare at Haruhi in confusion, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well you seem to be having problems with the twins so if you’d like I could try and help. I know firsthand that they twin’s aren’t easy to deal with but what you’re doing right now is just going to make them even worse.”

“Wha-”

“You’re ignoring the twins, giving them the silent treatment. I’m sure you know by now that the twins are attention hogs who need the spot light on them twenty-four seven. Well simply ignoring their existence is going to make them bother you a lot more because they want to catch your interest. I mean they’re practically calling for you outside.”

“Cinderfella Cinderfella wherefore art thou Cinderfella” I could hear the twins shout from the hallway.

“See?” Haruhi patted my shoulder and tried to give me an encouraging smile, “Just go out and talk to them. You don’t have to be nice. Just- acknowledge their existence.”

“But I don’t want to.” I pouted staring at the door with distaste

“If you don’t go now they’ll never stop.”

Haruhi made a point so sighing and with great will power I moved away from my desk and entered the crowded hallway, “Dumb and Dumber!” I called out over the crowd gaining the twins attention, “Your Cinderfella doesn’t give a shit about what you want! Give the shoe to your love guru and get out of my hair! It takes forever to get idiot out of it!”

“What?” The twins stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before a cheerful smile formed on their face, “Cinderfella are you sure you don’t want your shoe now? I we could put it on for you!”

“Or we could take everything else off!” Karou added, identical smirks on their flawless faces

“Sorry dipshits, it’s gonna take more than some _charming_ words to get me willingly out of my pants!”

“We don’t mind using force!”

I crinkled my nose at their comment, “Try it and you’ll find yourselves my newest dish- concussae Gemini.*”

“Whatever you say, just come get your shoe!”

“Hmmm. Nah.” I shook my head and pursed my lips, “You two are supposed to be my princes, yeah? I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to give me the shoe when you win me over. So good luck with that Romeos, you’ll need all the luck you can get!”

*(Latin) Battered Twins


	7. Red Face

Kiss the Cook 7 – Red Face

‘Why am I doing this again?’ I cringed as I neared hell on earth. Taking a deep breath I opened the pink double doors and was assaulted with rose pedals.

“Welcome” a unison set of voices greeted me.

My eyes narrowed at the group of boys (and one crossdresser). Skulking farther into the room I zeroed on the short brunette.

“Ryota?!” The little devils seemed shocked at my appearance in their territory which would make perfect sense seeing how I want nothing to do with the twins.

“Haruhi.” I spoke calmly despite my urge to run

“Yes?” the doe eyed girl looked at me curiously

Forcing a smile onto my face I said something that shocked everyone in the room.

“I’d like to request you for the next couple of days.”

_“What?!”_

~~

“Ryota?” Yana knocked on my bedroom door, “Could I come in?”

Looking over at the door from my bed I reply with a short yes. And my older sister entered my overly spacious room.

“Is there something you need Yana?” I inquired brushing some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

“I- I wanted to apologize…” Yana wrung her hands together nervously

“For what?”

“Ryota… You were right. I did always side with the twins whenever you were upset with them. I realize now, a little too late that I shouldn’t have done that. I was never a very good big sister… But you have to understand that there _is_ a reason why.”

“What is that reason Yana?” I stare up at my sister with cloudy dark eyes, “Why did you always side with Hikaru and Karou? I need to know why.”

Yana clenched her eyes shut and muttered just loud enough for me to hardly make out the words, “I can’t… I’m so so sorry Ryota. But you have to understand. They have been confiding in me for years. I can’t just break their trust now. Not after what they’ve gone through.”

“Of course…” I sighed, “I should have realized that you wouldn’t tell me.”

“Ryota don’t be like that! You don’t know anything about the twins!”

“And have I acted like I wanted too?! They have always come to me or you’ve tried to shove their existence down my throat! I do not care about the twins, okay?” pausing to take a few deep threats I tried to calm down, “Yana… All I’ve wanted is to live a _normal_ life. I wanted to grow up, follow my culinary dreams and move away from here. If I knew that scolding the twins when they were younger would get me into this mess I would have never spoken with them in the first place.”

“Don’t say that Ryota…” Yana looked distraught. “I- I know that you’ve never liked the twins. Maybe you never will. But – but don’t – Please don’t say that… ”

“What?” my brows furrowed together in confusion at my sisters emotional state

“Don’t say that you would have never talked to them, ignored their existence. I can’t tell you what the twins went through… But what I can tell you is that the twins don’t deserve that. Ryota you hold the key to their world… Please don’t just throw it away like it’s garbage. Every person gets one key. If you lose it, that’s it. No do-overs.”

Sitting still I tried to process Yana’s words, “So you just came to apologize?”

“No. I’m sure you remember Mother mentioning that she was going to France for an interview about her career, and well… She invited me to go with her and I said yes.”

“What does this have to do with me?” I questioned, a sinking feeling entering my chest.

Yana flushed lightly as she played with her hands. “… I know I’ve been a bad sister as of late and that you do a lot for me… But this week while I’m gone – could you check on Haruhi for me?”

I quirked an eyebrow at the request. “You want me to keep an eye on Haruhi? You do realize that she can take care of herself, right?”

“I know that!” Yana flushed darker, “I just want to know what’s going on in the host club while I’m away. The hosts may seem a little odd but they’re all really nice people, and I’m not just saying this about the twins. And I mean, you don’t have to do this. I know you have your own life and all-”

“Fine.” I cut my sister off before she could finish her little speech. “I’ll do it. But don’t expect me to enjoy it.”

“Oh thank you!” Yana cried swallowing me up in her arms, “You can choose any host to be with, but I’d recommend Haruhi. She’s less likely to make fun of you since she knows you’re my baby brother.”

“Whatever” I mumbled. My face turning red from the lovey dovey moment we were having.

“Ahh! You’re so adorable Ryota!” Yana swooned pulling away from me. “I just have to take a photo!” with that Yana whipped out her phone and took a picture before I had time to react. “Bye Ryota! Thank you once again!”

“ _YANA!!_ ”

~~

‘God, what is wrong with these people?’ I thought bitterly to myself. I just entered the host club (And was greeted by roses once again) and all the guys were dressed up in fancy kimonos and some of them even wore hair extensions. Walking through the ex-music room I ignored the stares sent towards me as I walked over to the host club’s newest host. “Haruhi” I greeted the small brunette as I took a seat on one of the plush cushions provided for the guests.

“Hello Ryota.” Haruhi smiled politely, “I heard that your sister is going to France for a week, is that right?”

“Yeah.” I sighed tiredly, “Truthfully that’s the only reason why I’m here. She practically begged me to come and report back if anything interesting happened while she was away.”

“I think the only interesting thing that has happened so far is _you_ coming Ryota.” A mesh of two voices came from behind me, before a small gust of air grazed the back of my neck.

“What the hell?!” I whipped around and was greeted by the devil twins wearing matching kimonos. “Can’t you guys leave me alone? I’m not here to see you!”

“Aww, you hurt us Ryota!” Karou pouted all the while clutching tightly to his brother, “Why are you so mean to us? We just want to be friends…” tears welded in the younger twins eyes, but I could tell that the devil wasn’t sincere.

“Please go away” my eyes narrowing into a glare

“We don’t want to though” Hikaru whined.

Glancing over to Haruhi I pleaded for help with my eyes but all I got in return was an awkward shrug. “Maybe you should sit with them.” Haruhi suggested which brightened the twin’s mood.

“Yeah you should Ryota!” each twin quickly grabbed an arm and hefted me up with a little too much force causing me to crash into the evil duo, which then caused a mini domino effect as we all toppled to the ground.

“God damn it” I hissed clutching my now throbbing forehead. My eyes were clenched shut when the fall happened and I just realized now that the host club was silent. Snapping my eyes opened I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. Why were they staring at me?

.

.

.

“Ryota would you like to get off us now? I mean it’s nice that you’d like to take charge in this relationship, but I don’t think right now is appropriate.”

“What are you-” glancing down I could feel my face burn a hundred shades of red. “I-I.” I quickly scrambled off of the twin and hid my burning face into my hands. “I- I’m sorry!” I paused for a moment. My usual irritation revamping, “Wait… Why am I apologizing?! It’s all your fault!” I pointed an accusing finger at the orangettes.

The twins stared at me semi-blankly, like they were trying to process something. “Would you stop staring at me like that?” I growled, my face turning shades of red that I didn’t even know existed.

“Aww look, Karou! Ryota’s embarrassed!”

“Who knew that he could be so cute when he wasn’t breathing fire~”

“Wha…” I couldn’t finish my statement when a group of girls rushed over to me.

“Oh my god! You need to join the host club or something!”

“That was so hot!”

“He’s such an adorable Uke!”

‘What the fuck is an Uke?’ I couldn’t help but wonder as these crazy girls went on and on about things I don’t understand.

Before my thoughts could go anywhere an obnoxious voice cut through the air “That’s a wonderful idea!” An eccentric blonde came forth and pulled me up from my place on the ground with as much force the twins used causing me to crash face first into his lithe chest.

“What is it with you people?” I groaned pushing my glasses up to rub my now aching nose. This for some reason caused some girls to squee rather obnoxiously.

“I told you!” a one of the girls that was gushing before shouted, “He’s such an Uke! I think he’d be the perfect Uke for anyone in the club… Well except for Hunny of course.”

Glancing up at the taller male I saw that there were stars in his eyes. “You’re Ryota Isao correct?”

“Yeah… Why?” Truthfully I wasn’t if I wanted the answer.

“How would you like to join the host club?” Lilac eyes offered. I could practically see the sparkles surrounding him like he was a fine gem of a god.

“No thanks.” Taking a step away from the blonde I turned towards Haruhi to apologize when a pitiful cry caught my attention.

“Haru-chan, Haru-chan!” The littlest blonde cried running towards the female host, “I lost one of my sandles!”

‘What’s a kid doing here? Is he seriously a host?’

“Ryota.” While I was lost in thought a pair of hands pulled me back into a flat and thin chest, “Why won’t you join the host club?” Hikaru pouted his 5’11” stature towered over my 5’7”.

Huffing I reluctantly answer, “I don’t have time to waste hanging out in a host club on a daily basis. If I ever want to open a restaurant I need to practice cooking and learning new recipes.”

“You want to open a restaurant?” Karou asked while standing a little too close to me.

“Yeah, and could you guys give me some space? All I can smell is your cologne and it’s making me want to sneeze.”

“Oh really?” The twins asked coming closer, “We’ve never seen you sneeze before Ryota. Wonder what you look like~”

‘Oh God! This is why I hate them!’ wrenching the arms around my shoulders off I began to stalk towards the door to leave this crazy place. When a girl caught my eyes. She was standing by the doorway, looking nervous about coming inside. For some reason the girl looked familiar to me.

Then it struck. ‘Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I got to get out of here quickly! If she recognizes me I’m done for! I don’t want to be her toy again!’ The twins for once seemed to save me as they went over and started to flirt with the devil girl. Just as I was about to get away scotch free I heard a horrid cry of “No! Don’t touch me! You phony!”

Pausing for a moment I turn around as despite my better judgment walk closer to see what’s going on.

“I find it hard to believe that you’re the princely character of this host club!! You should go spreading your love around like that you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You’re incompetent! You’re a commoner! You’re disgusting!”

The she-demon’s harsh words seem to be too much for the host club prince as he fell to the floor in slow motion. ‘How does he even do that?’ I couldn’t help but wonder.

“I don’t suppose you are.” Before glasses could finish speaking the demon burst into tear and rushed forward using princey as a floor mat.

“It’s you! _Kyoya!_ Oh how I’ve longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming.”

‘Okay I’ve had my fun now it’s time to run…’

“Not so fast Ryota darling” soft hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me back into the host club

 “You’re not getting away just yet.” The twins gave me overly sweet smiles as the dragged my unwilling body back into the hellhole.

“Let me go you bastards!” I struggled to fight the hold on my wrist, “I want not part of this! Especially with that she-demon here!”

“Yes I do. Now let me go!”

“You say that a lot.”

“That and ‘I hate you’.”

I glared at the golden eyed boys, “You guys are shit prince charmings you know that?”

“Really? I thought we were doing a great job!”

I rolled my eyes and answered sardonically, “Yeah, cause you know. Manhandling someone is totally the way to their heart. I mean I could kiss you both right now I’m so in love with you.” Looking up I see a strange look on the twins faces so I decided to clarify that I wasn’t serious before they tried something, “And you do realize I’m being sarcastic right? Instead of kiss I feel like kick you both in an extremely painful place right about now.”

“Come on don’t be like that.”

“You know you love us”

“I’ll love you when hell freezes over and I’m the king.”

“Would we be your slaves then?” Karou asked innocently enough

“That’s pretty kinky” Hikaru smirked causing a chill to run down my spine.

“You guys are such perverts! And people wonder why I hate you! God!”

I don’t know why but nothing was going my way today. I couldn’t leave the damn host club and hell was on earth. Especially when a certain girl noticed my existence.

“Ryota? What are you doing at a host club? Finally realize you’re gay? I mean it took you long enough. I’ve been telling you for years that you’d make the greatest bottom ever.”

I could only stare with wide eyed as Renge spoke. “I - I – I -”

“Don’t worry! I’ve been waiting for this day to come! Don’t worry! Once I get settled down with my finance I’ll help you with anything you need to know!”

“I…” my brain was over heating and face like it was going to explode. Taking a couple steps back, I bump into the twins and promptly collapsed from embarrassment.

“Ryota!” 


End file.
